Son of the blind bandet
by buuthepowerfull
Summary: this is a story about tock. the son of sokka and toph, He to is also blind like his mother. Find out what his life is like, when he rans into friendship, love, and bending. lots of bending.
1. Chapter 1

His mother's eyes

My fist fan fic hope you like it.

"So how long has he been walking for" asked Kattara watching the small blind boy walk around in circles.

"For three days and he's only a year old." said the proud father Sokka. The mother Toph glared at Sokka

"Just because he has been walking for three days doesn't mean he is a geniuses Sokka" Said Toph and watched her son fall on his rear, smile and got back up on his feet and walked around in circles again.

"Tock is blind he can't see were he's going right?" asked Kattara, Toph nodded. Just then Sokka dropped a pot on his foot and cursed under his breath and bent down to pick it up but his son got to it first and picked it up and threw it at his Dad. Sokka cught it but it came at him so fast it nocked him off his feet.

"How long has he been doing that for?" asked Kattara who was laughing her head off. Toph just stood there amazed.

"That was his first time." Toph said, to test if Tock could fell the vibratons with his feet she crouched down and gently patted the ground. The vibration of the pat moved through Tock's feet and he smiled and walked to the source of the vibration. When he reached his mother and clenched onto her, tears of joy fell from her eyes and she picked up her son. Sokka walked over to his wife and smiled.

"Tock has your eyes." said Sokka and he hugged his wife and son.


	2. Chapter 2

13 years later

Second chapter all right, hope you like it

"See ya after school." Said Sokka from his car Tock waved and said bye and walked to bending school.

"Hey cousin." said a voice. Tock felt feet coming right at him it was his younger cousin Kipo; even though she was only three months younger than him she acted a little more mature for her age.

"First day of grade 8 of bending school isn't it great!" she exclaimed (and sometimes she is the definition of immature.)

"Yeah, great" Tock said sarcastically he hated going to bending school, all the teachers treated him different just because he was blind, and he would much rather be home schooled by his mom.

"Wow" Kipo said, "The school is so big. How many people in the school do you think there are?" Tock focused his mind on the vibrations of the people.

"Other than the teachers, exactly 2,450." Tock said, Kipo glared at him.

"Stop showing off your ability to feel the vibrations of other people." She said annoyed.

"Hey you have your way of seeing and I have mine." Tock said. Kipo growled

"You know that seeing with your feet thing was cool the fist 100 times but after that 101st it got rather annoying." She said and pranced off.

"Well sorry Miss-I'm-The-Best-Water-bender-In-School. I forgot everything you say is right." Tock yelled, Kipo ignored him and kept walking to the school. Tock hated Kipo with every fiber of his being family or not.

He noticed that people's vibrations were gathering at one spot and decided to see what the commotion was about. A lot of people were in front of him but he could feel that there were 4 people in the center of the crowd. 3 of the 4 were ready to attack but one was defenseless.

"This will show you for saying no to Me." said the larger figure.

"Please don't hurt me." said the defenseless figure; Tock noticed that the defenseless figure was a girl who was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. Tock earth bended and sank into the ground and popped up in front of the three large boys.

"Leave her alone" Tock said, 2 of the boys broke out laughing but one of the boys backed up a little.

"Do you know who you're talking to." said one of the boys. "You're talking to the three best earth benders in this school." Tock burst out laughing, rolling on the ground and clenching his sides.

"Oh stop it ow it hurts, it hurts HAHAHAHA oh that's too good." Tock laughed and slowly got to his feet.

"What was that, punk?" said the larger boy then the worried one stopped him

"I wouldn't mess with this kid if I were you, boss" said the worried boy." I think he's the son of Toph Bei Fong."

"I don't care if he's Fire lord Zuko's son he's dead meat." Said the larger boy, he then lifted foot to earth bend. Tock felt it coming so he shifted his foot. The larger boy was surprised to find his foot ankle deep in sand after he had stomped. Tock shifted his foot again causing the sand to harden encasing the boy's foot in hardened earth. Tock then shifted his other foot. The dirt from the larger boy's foot shifted causing his foot to shift and forcing his leg to go into a split.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" the boy yelled, Tock smirked and stomped his foot flung his arms upward and a rock pillar shot from the earth and nailed the boy in the groin. The boy soon passed out, Tock released his foot and the boy fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Who else wants some?" Tock said, the two other boys looked at each other, picked up there fallen leader and ran off. The students cheered. Tock walked of to the girl and helped her pick up her stuff.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." Tock said. "I bet up guys like him all the time." He helped the girl up.

"So what's your name?" Tock asked, the girl smiled at him.

"Zu-ly" she said, Tock was surprised.

"Wait Princess Zu-ly, fire lord Zuko's daughter and the best fire bender in school." Tock exclaimed, although he couldn't see it he was making her blush.

"Ya kind of" she said modestly.

"Wait" Tock said "If you're the best fire bender how come you couldn't take on thoses jerks by yourself." Zu-ly shrugged

"I don't like to use violence to solve my problems." She said "It's rather pointless. Tock felt badly when it came to bullies Tock always uses violence to solve his problems it easier. After he helped her into the school tock had to face the principal who had heard about his… discussion with the other boys. The principal let him off with a warning and he was allowed to go home without a detention. As he walked to his parents' car with Kipo he felt footsteps coming right at him.

"Tock wait" it was Zu-ly she ran up to Tock and blushed.

"Um… will you walk me home?" Zu-ly asked.

Wow awesome the second chapter thanks for the great reviews I need 4 more good review until I will post. The third chapter will be Blushing (I hate that Title)


	3. Chapter 3

Blushing

Gawd I hate this title but I got such great reviews I decided to keep the title. Thank you for the reviews I feel so welcomed here, well 3rd chapter coming right at ya.(sorry it took so long I was really busy)

"What did you say?" Asked Tock, Zu-ly blushed

"Um c-could you walk home with me?" she asked Tock turned bright red never in his life has a girl asked him to walk her home.

"Uh… sure let me just tell my parents." He said Tock walked over to his parents.

"Hi honey how was your first day of school." His mom asked. Tock shrugged.

"It was ok" he said bluntly. "Um I'm going to walk this girl home is that ok?" Tock asked, Sokka looked at Zu-ly and smiled

"Nice catch bud." He said patting son on the back.

"Dad cut it out." Tock exclaimed and blushed.

"Ok go have fun but be home by seven." Said Toph, Tock smiled. Then Kipo walked over to Tock

"See ya later cousin" she said making kissy faces. "Don't get into any trouble." Tock pushed Kipo into the car and slammed the door, Kipo just laughed as they drove off. Tock sighed and turned to Zu-ly.

"So uh… shale we." said Tock blushing. Zu-ly nodded and they started to walk down the side walk. After a long while with no talking Zu-ly looked at Tock

"Um Tock, I was wondering," she said "your blind right?"

"Yep." Tock said.

"Well if you're blind then how were you able to fight off Canyon?" She asked. (Canyon was the guy that Tock bet up in the last chapter I couldn't think of a name then.)

Tock broke out laughing as he remembered Canyon's girly shrill. He was laughing so hard he forgot about Zu-ly's question for a moment. Remembering her question he replied.

"Well" he started wondering where he should begin, "you see my mom and I have the ability to fell the vibrations in the ground with our feet that's why I don't were shoes. So whenever someone takes a step I can feel the vibrations form around them with this advantageI can see how large they are or even how far they are. I can even fell all the creatures borrowing in the ground like right now." Tock pointed to a spot on the ground. "There is a burrowing squirrel right below us." Zu-ly didn't really buy it.

"Oh really" she said "prove it." Tock smirked and taped the ground with his foot and a burrowing squirrel popped up from the ground, confused and scared of how it popped up from under the grounded it started to dig back under. Zu-ly was astonished

"Ok" she said and then walked behind him. "Where am I now?" she asked.

"Oh please your right behind me." Tock said. Zu-ly then jumped on him and pinned him to a large rock

"Hey what was that for!" Tock yelled Zu-ly just smiled. "I thought you could see what I was going to do next." She said. Tock was surprised He normally can see those kinds of attacks. He then pushed her away and brushed off the dirt on his back.

"I guess you're not as good as you think you are." Zu-ly said, this peeved Tock right off and he jumped at her and then rolled on the ground for a moment but in the end Zu-ly pinned him on the ground with her on top of him.

"Pinned you again." She said, Tock growled and pushed her off of him.

"You got lucky that's all." He said Zu-ly just looked at him.

"Oh you're just angry that a girl bet you." She said Tock turned red. Zu-ly giggled and kept on walking and Tock ran to catch up with her.

"Well you're supposed to be the greatest fire bender in school of course you can pin me." Tock said Zu-ly giggled again.

"Oh so your admitting that I'm better than you." She said and again tock turned red. They continued to walk and walk and talk until they finally reached Zu-ly's

"Well this is my place." Zu-ly said she didn't really want to go.

Tock didn't really want her to go he was having a lot of fun talking to her; it was more fun than he ever had. Tock was about to say something when he felt soft lips press against his. Tock closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Zu-ly slowly put her arm around his neck and Tock put his hands on her waist. The kiss seemed to last forever when they were interrupted.

"Ahem" said a voice. Tock and Zu-ly parted and saw the Butler at the door.

"Did you have a good time madam?"Asked the butler.

"Um… Yes Yan I did." Zu-ly said.

"And how were the fireworks." The Butler added playfully. Tock and Zu-ly blushed, as they said goodbye and parted until tomorrow tock walked home with a smile on his face.

"Maybe school won't be as bad this year." Tock thought as he came to his front door.

Well that was chapter three. I know not that much action on this chapter but hey I think I did pretty well on this chapter the next chapter is Gym class and I need 8 good reviews until I post it oh and if you could you tell me who your favorite character is in the fan fiction thanks until next time. 


	4. Hi Guys

**Hi everybody, I know what you're thinking, your thinking "Hey where are the next chapters I want to know what happens next!!!" Well because of my huge writers block I had to come up with new Ideas get rid of some create more and rewrite and trust me I had a lot of great ideas that just didn't cut it. So thanks for your patients and the next chapter will be up soon. Eagle101**

**Special thanks to:**

**NDgamer112 (my best friend)**

**Melstar13 (my girlfriend)**

**Era ****Yachi**** (thanks for your tips)**

**A Gal with a singing talent (you keep changing your name but your support stays the same)**

**Megi52 (your support helps a lot)**

**Thanks Guys your support keeps me writing. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A great day

Tock was in an exceptionally good mood the next day. For some reason he couldn't stop smiling. Tock even complemented Sokka's breakfast cooking. (And trust me it isn't that good.)

"Um Tock are you ok?" Toph asked in a worried tone. Tock smiled.

"Of course I am" He replied. "Why shouldn't I be?" His mom was about to mention his strange behavior but before she could say anything Tock jumped up from his seat and grabbed his back pack.

"Well I'm off to school." Tock kissed his mom on the cheek and did his secret goodbye hand shake with his dad. (Which he hasn't done since he was 7.) As soon as he was out the door Toph looked at Sokka.

"When he gets home I'm taking his Temp." she said. Sokka nodded.

"Good Idea." Sokka then took a bite out of the bacon he cooked and spat it out in disgust.

"Yuck!" he yelled. "Now how did Tock like eating this?"

Tock walked to school happily humming a song then stopped in front of a tree.

"Well hello Kipo." He said to the tree. Just then Kipo jumped down from the tree branches.

"I still can't surprise you." She said, Tock smiled and made a small laugh.

"Kipo your funny you know that." Tock then continued to walk and hum with Kipo by his side. Kipo starred at Tock as though he had something disgusting on him. Tock could fell her gaze.

"Is something wrong?" He asked happily, Kipo continued to stare.

"Are you Ok Tock?" she asked, Tock laughed again.

"Well Yea I feel fine." He replied. Kipo then made an evil smile.

"Sooooo," She said with her hands behind her back making her look like a curious little kid. "How did the walk go with Zu-ly?" Tock stopped Humming and frowned.

"None of your business!" He yelled, Kipo laughed

"Now there's the Tock I know and love." She said rubbing Tock's head. Tock pushed it away, and sneered at her.

"Look I had a good time that's all you need to know." Tock said Kipo laughed.

"Oh so you had a Good Time." Kipo said emphases on the Good Time.

"W-what… I… Oh come on your discussing." Tock said while Kipo laughed, as they walked up to the school.

When they parted and Tock started to walk to the door then he felt a hand slap him on the back.

"Hey body." It was Hornet, Tock's Best friend, they have known each other since they were in Preschool and have been friends ever since, Hornet has a huge crush on Tock's cousin Kipo and sometimes or maybe all the time he asks Tock about her.

"So were where ya yesterday I thought we were going to the arcade?" Hornet asked, Tock Groaned and slapped his fore head. Tock completely forgot that the tradition is that He and Hornet go to the Arcade after the first day of school and Play DDR. Tock isn't very good at it since he can't see the screen but its fun all the same.

"Sorry Dude." Tock said. "I…uh…had…uh…um…HOMEWORK!" Tock Yelled the excuse as the Idea came to him.

"Yea that's it I had a shit load of homework." Tock said but he could tell Hornet didn't buy it.

"You're a horrible liar." Hornet said bluntly, they laughed together and started to walk down in the school hallway.

"So what's Kipo up to?" Hornet asked, Tock sighed.

"Dude she's not gonna go out with you get over yourself." Tock said.

"I can't help it she' so Damn…" before Hornet could finish Tock threw his hand in front of Hornet's face.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Tock said. Kipo then walked pass them and smiled

"Hi Hornet." She said as she walked passed him. Went she went into her class room Hornet grabbed the collar of Tocks shirt and started to shake him excitedly.

"Did you see that? She said hi to me." Hornet said. After he released Tock, Tock had swirls in his eyes and fell to the ground with dizziness. As soon as he regained balance Tock got up and brushed the dirt off his shirt.

"Oh yea she so wants me." Hornet said smoothing his hair back and jutting out his chest too make it look like he was muscular, and started to walk down the hall, Tock rolled his eyes.

"Dude." Tock said stopping Hornet.

"What?" said Hornet as he relaxed his chest.

"You're going the wrong way." Tock said pointing the right direction. "You're class is that way."

"Right," Hornet said. "I knew that." Hornet started to walk down the hall to his first period class. Tock laughed and started to walk to his first period class. Before Tock could reach the door, Tock felt two arms wrap around him and spin him around. Tock could tell that it was Zu-ly and his perky mood came back almost immediately.

"Ello, Ello." He said in a British accent to Zu-ly, making her giggle. (I say that to my girlfriend whenever I talk to her on the phone.)

"Hi," she said. "Hey wan to meet up after school." Tock thought for a moment.

"I don't know I mean I need to catch up with my friend and…" Suddenly Zu-ly was kissing him again. After they parted Tock blinked

"Yea sure what time." He said, After they talked about meeting up at the statue they pated and walked to class, counting down the hours they would meet up.

**OK next Chapter is up All right now I have some great Ideas for the next chap which will be called **

** "A not so great day." See u Then Guys.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A not so good day

The lunch bell rang and Tock gathered up his books and walked out the door.

"Okay class there might be a pop quiz tomorrow, there might not." The teacher said to his class then added. "Sleep in fear." (Transformers Yay :)

"So are we meeting up after school or not." Hornet asked, Tock groaned and slapped his fore head again.

"Sorry, dude I'm busy." Tock said. Hornet looked at him. "I mean I have better things to do than play DDR."

"What the hell is better than DDR?" Hornet Yelled but before Tock could reply Kipo walked up to them.

"Hi, guys." She said cheerfully.

"Hi, Kipo." Tock said.

"hema… uh… gla." babbled, Hornet. (Hornet has trouble talking to girls.)

"Um… OOOOK." Said Kipo

"Is he alright?" She asked, Tock just shook his head.

"I've been wondering that for a long time." Tock said. After they had a nice lunch they walked to their last period class, which is the most boring class in the world. The history of bending. Well after that class was over Tock ran to the statue of Avatar Aang (his uncle) where he would meet up with Zu-ly. He waited for about an hour until Zu-ly came busting out the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." She said. "We had a meeting at my bending club and I was so caught up in work." She explained, Tock laughed and took her hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said; as they leaned forward to kiss something happened.

"AH HA!!!" The sudden yell caused both of them to trip and fall on each other. "I knew there was something going on with you two." Kipo came out of the bushes.

"KIPO!!!" yelled Tock. "When I get my hands on you your going to wish I wasn't your cousin." He added as he helped Zu-ly up. Kipo stuck her tongue out at him.

"I already do." She said and ran off.

"You just what until your mom here's about this." Tock yelled after her. After she was out of view Tock calmed down.

"Sorry about that rude interruption." Tock said. Zu-ly laughed.

"Come on I have a short cut." Zu-ly took Tock's hand and pulled him to a path that led into a forest.

"Come on." Zu-ly exclaimed as she walked into the forest but Tock didn't move. Even though he couldn't see it Tock could feel a cold air blowing down his back. Something about that forest made Tock cringe; the forest had something dangerous about it, something evil.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Tock said. "Maybe we should just go the regular way." Zu-ly pouted.

"But I always take this route home It's so pretty." She said, another shiver down Tock's spin

'It doesn't feel like it's pretty' he thought as yet another shiver went down his spin.

"Come on its fine." She said taking his hand and pulling him in. As soon as Tock's bear feet touched the dead leaves, it felt like his spin was now frozen. He was now in the evil like forest. It wasn't long until Tock's scenes were on the edge, as soon as he felt movement Tock lurched into battle and shot a rock at a tree and would almost hit a squirrel. Zu-ly groaned.

"Oh, please stop." She begged. "You're going to hit one." Tock felt another vibration in the trees, but it was another squirrel.

"I can't help it, there's something eerie about this place." Tock said, still ready for attack.

"Look," Zu-ly said frustrated. "I've taken this route home all the time nothing is going to happen." She put her hand in his. Tock relaxed for a moment then he felt a vibration in a tree but it was way larger then a squirrel, it was a person. Tock pulled his hand out of her hand and shot a rock at the figure, but it was gone long before he reacted.

"Did you see that?" Tock asked, Zu-ly sighed.

"It was probably another squirrel." Zu-ly said angry.

"No it wasn't, it was way…" but before Tock could finish a stone hand came out of the ground, grabbed him by the ankle, and pulled him under, and he was gone before Zu-ly's eyes.

"TOCK!!!" she yelled, then something shot out of the ground, Zu-ly thought it was Tock at first but the figure revealed himself as a large dark person wearing stone gloves and a black demon like mask.

"Ah, alone at last." The figure said in a voice that sounded like cold raspy wind.

"W-who are you?" Zu-ly said with a shudder as the figure backed her into a tree. The figure made a windy laugh and leaned into her ear.

"I am the wind blowing thru your hair." whispered the figure, as he ran his hands thru her hair

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Tock jumped out of the ground and punched the figure right in the face. With a loud crack of the neck the figure fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What did I tell ya?" Tock said Zu-ly nodded. Then there was a faint cackling. The figure was on his feet and cracked his neck back in place.

"It seems," said the figure. "I have underestimated the boy." The figure walked up in front of Tock and leaned down so they were face-to-mask. "But that won't happen again."

Before Tock could react the figure socked Tock strait in the gut knocking the wind right out of him. Tock feel to the ground gasping for air.

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Zu-ly, the figure turned around and looked Zu-ly strait in the eyes making her shiver. The figure's eyes behind his mask had darkness to them as though nothing was there.

"Oh, trust me my darling," said the figure in his cold wind like voice. "He's not my target YOU are." Zu-ly gasped and tried to run but as she turned around to run the figure was right in front of her.

"Were do you think you're going." said the figure griping her shoulders.

"Get your hands off of her." Tock wheezed as he tried to stand up. The figure groaned with announces and pushed Zu-ly out of the way.

"Why won't you stay down" the figure blew. "You're not my target." Tock got ready for battle.

"When you attack Zu-ly you mine as well make me your target." said Tock. The figure cracked his knuckles.

"Alright," the figure rasped. "I'm flexible." Before you could blink the figure charged at Tock, uppercut him in the gut causing him to fly up in the air. The figure jump after him, he rapidly punched Tock in the gut three more times than elbowed him right back to the ground. Tock hits the ground with a loud crash and Tock is motionless.

"Now where was I." breathed the figure as he gently landed on the ground. "Ah, yes now I remember." But before the figure could move a rock pillar shot up in front of him and nailed him into the chest. The figure wasn't even pushed back by the pillar but he did groan with annoyance. Tock got up to his feet and spat out the blood that was in his mouth.

"Is that all you got." Tock said mockingly. The figure turned around and glared at Tock

"You're becoming a real thorn in my side." rasped the evil creature like human.

**Time for a cliff hanger… Yes I know I'm mean but that just means I'm increasing excitement and that will make you want to read more. ****Now**** I need 5 good reviews then I'll post the next Chapter…****that ****is ****if I either finish the next Chap or if I want more reviews whichever comes first well ok see ****ya**** later. **

**Eagle101**


	7. Hi everybody

**Hi Guys, I'm sorry to say that I am having another writers block (GAH!!! I hate this.) ****So**** now I'm debating ****whether**** I should use ****certain ****Ideas. So I thought for a moment and ****decided**** to let my fellow ****f****ic**** writers choose. Read the choic****es and ****decide**** w****h****ich idea you like the best and write it in your review it will have to be 20 reviews then ****the chap will be up.**** the c****hoic****es are below**

**Should I:**

**Have Tock die in the end**** of the battle**** and bring him back later**

**Or**

**Have ****Zu-ly**** save Tock**

**Next should I:**

**Make hornet and secret bad guy **

**Or**

**Make ****Zu-ly**** a secret bad guy.**

**Then should I name the ****dark ****figure:**

**Dusk**

**Or**

**Shif****t**

**Or **

**Crow**

**Make your cho****ic****es quick thanks guys.**** Eagle101**


	8. chapter 6

Chapter 6: The battle.

Tock smirked at his challenger.

"Well it about time." Tock said, both Zu-ly and the figure looked at Tock puzzled. "I haven't had a good battle in a long time." He stated.

The figure made an airy laugh. "And it will probably be your last." The figure readied himself for battle then said. "I don't know how survived my two other attacks, but hey third time's a charm." The figure charged at tock and threw a strong punch at his face so fast the light couldn't reach tock quicker. But the punch landed in tocks hand instead. The figure was amazed. Tock caught his punch.

"How did he do that?" He thought, as tock smirked. "That was my fastest punch; no one has ever countered it before." Tock started to crush the figures hand making him cringe.

"Are you scared yet?" Tock asked, the figure shivered.

"He's not human." Said the figure. Tock then threw the figure into a large tree so hard that the tree broke and fell on top of him.

"Looks like I overestimated his strength." Said Tock, as he cracked his knuckles. As he started to walk back to Zu-ly there started to be a faint cackle. Then the cackle grew into a laugh, then a hysterical laugh. A laugh so loud that it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"You think you beat me?" The voice said. "Oh my dear friend you are sadly mistaken." The tree that fell on the figure was then pushed off and throne at Zu-ly. Tock thought quickly and jumped in front of Zu-ly and stopped the tree. He laid it down gently and then focused on his feet to find the figure. He was gone the figure was gone. Tock couldn't believe it. He wasn't even in the trees. Then there was a faint cackle again.

"Do you want to know why you can't find me." The voice said. Tock said nothing.

"It's because I've turned the ground into sand." Tock felt the ground, it was sand.

"No wonder I can't feel his vibrations." Tock thought, suddenly he was socked strait in the face making him hit the sand hard.

"Are YOU scared yet?" asked the dark

**Alright guys that was a sneak peek at the next chap, now if you want to read more you better vote. (****see**** chap before this one.) I reduced the amount to 13 reviews. That's all I need, thanks. Eagle101**


	9. chapter 7

Chapter 7: The defeat

Tock stood up and tried to throw a punch but all he hit was air. Everything was blurry, because of the sand it was messing up his senses.

"Well Tock." said the figure. "It seems I haven't fully introduced myself. Because of my skill to take my opponents advantage on the battle field and turn it against them, I have been given the code name Dusk." Zu-ly gasped. The figure by the name of Dusk looked at Zu-ly. "I see you remember me from a recent event." Tears started to swell up in Zu-ly's eyes.

"You killed great uncle Iroh." She chocked. Dusk smirked.

"You have a wonderful memory." Dusk said. "Yes I killed Iroh but only because he got in my way from killing you." Then a hand gently pressed n dusk's chest.

"Ah, there you are." Tock said, Tock then threw a punch strait into the face of the mask causing the mask to break. Fear filled up inside Dusk and he yelled out.

"NO!!!" Dusk yelled. "MY mask…IT's not… supposed to come off." Dusk grunted trying to cover his face. "It's the only… thing that…" Dusk then yelled out an ear splitting scream. The stone gloves on Dusk's hands broke revealing iron claws. His back grew spins, and his feat grew talons. His human face rotted away and from his skull grew a dark blue dragon like face with dark red eyes. It glared at tock then to Zuly. Then sneered, and let out a horrible roar. While Dusk was morphing the sand hardened so Tock could see the whole thing.

"Um… My bad." Tock said sheepishly. The creature then grabed Tock and lifted him up.

"No Mercy." said the creature, with a voice that sounded like thousands of demons specking at once. Then without warning it plunged its claw into his gut making Tock let out a skinning gag.

"Any last words" the creature asked. Tock spat blood into its face then said. "Burn in hell."

"TOCK NO!!!" Zu-ly screamed tears streaming down her face. The creature known as Dusk laughed and turned to Zu-ly.

"Your next." said the Demon. Suddenly Tock plunged a rock pillar that he grabbed before he was picked up by Dusk into the monsters chest.

"You first." Tock grunted. The monster let go of Tock and fell to the ground with an earth shaking thud. Zu-ly ran to the fallen Tock and knelt down by his body.

"Tock." she gasped. "Tock get up" no reply Tock lie motionless on the ground. Zu-ly shook his body.

"Tock please get up; if you can't move say something at least." She chocked, still no answer.

"Tock." She whined and fell onto his body and cried.


End file.
